<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Numbskull by iaintoriginal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211954">Numbskull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintoriginal/pseuds/iaintoriginal'>iaintoriginal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abstergo Industries, I have no idea how to tag, Modern Day segments only, The Animus (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintoriginal/pseuds/iaintoriginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked at me funny, "You're talking about yourself, aren't you?  Why do you think you would disappear.<br/>"I didn't say I was talking about myself. Just leave me alone." </p><p>What would an Abstergo employee do when faced with the truth. The cold hard truth? A week. That was all it took for the world to do a 360. A retelling of ACRogue modern day segments. </p><p>I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... ASSASSINS CREED BELONGS TO UBISOFT</p><p>[Thank that kind soul that voted on my almost abandoned work so here is the newest version speed updated and all...enjoy]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAngel12/gifts">blueAngel12</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Way the Wind Blows</p><p>"Sorry for the rough exit." I was jerked back to the present to find a woman hovering over me and blinked the fog in my eyes away. "Earpiece working? Check." Who is this lady exactly?</p><p>"You were just in the Animus. AH-NIH-MUS? Yes?" Am I a kid from kindergarten that you need to supervise for this Helix database analysis? Probably.</p><p><em>"Of course I know what an Animus is, I have been working on this thing for the past few months or so to make sure it worked for everyone!" </em>I wanted so badly to say that but thought better of it and kept my mouth shut.</p><p>"You were using it to access a genetic memory file in the Helix labelled Shay Cormac. You work for Abstergo Entertainment? Remember?" I just continued staring blankly at the lady waving her hands and looking around; a loony, she must be. The blaring of alarms drowned out conversations in the background, red blinking lights sparking panic in people. I slowly stood up, feeling the ache of my sore back. "Any of this ringing a bell? Your session triggered something bad, and it's affecting the whole building," she continued, "We need to find your boss. You haven't forgotten your boss, have you? Melanie Lemay? Super chipper over-achiever?"</p><p>Blinking at her, I kept quiet still, not wanting to disturb her entertaining drama self. She just looked absolutely fed up with me and I relished the feeling of almost driving her off a cliff. I took the communicator, a slab of electronic metal, that she passed over and followed her somewhere.</p><p>"This chaos is absolutely your fault, in case you were wondering." What can I say? I am a magnet for trouble. Shaking my head in exasperation, I ran along with everybody else.</p><p>"Come on everyone! Just like we practiced in our safety drills!" A new voice joined in the mayhem. An overly-energetic woman with short red hair — Melanie Lemay, our boss — beckoned us into the lift, "Everything is going to be okay, guys! Stay positive!"</p><p>I tried to go into the lift like the others but the lift went down before I could get in. Boredom catching up to me, I stared out through the see-through glass panels surrounding the lift at the happenings downstairs.</p><p>"What the hell is happening?" Melanie's voice full of what seemed like dread came in.</p><p>"A file labelled 'Shay Cormac' was booby-trapped with some kind of virus." Despite looking down, I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation and how it related to me being here with them.</p><p>I could have almost imagined a glare from Ms Lemay, "Your job is to prevent things like this."</p><p>"We need to contain these genetic memories then we can destroy them."</p><p>I just stood at the side, continuing to observe the chaos on the ground floor.</p><p>"No. Isolate them," A faint male voice joined in from their earpieces, "I want to study these memories."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"With respect Ms. Lemay, this is not a request." The male voice came at it again.</p><p>If you listened closely, you could have heard the sighs of resignation reverberating throughout. "You heard the man."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"I need to borrow your numbskull." I turned around at what supposedly was a reference to me — who else would she call a 'numbskull'? Obviously the one that had been ignoring her the whole time during a mass panic attack. "That okay with you 'Ms. Lemay'?"</p><p>She finally acknowledged my presence, "Hey there. This might seem a bit weird, but you're going to work for contractors we hired to, you know, upgrade our security. Mr. Otso Berg and Ms. Violet da Costa" Oh... so that's who she was.</p><p>"Call me Violet."</p><p>"I have to go check on out people and prepare a statement for the press." She didn't seem to notice how Violet was subtly using her arms to shoo her away. "Do whatever they tell you to do, okay? Go team!"</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at her hyperactivity, I followed Violet around now.</p><p>"Technically, you're not responsible for this, but you're the one who let the virus out, so I think it's only fair that you help me clean it up." Having nothing else to do around here, I nodded in agreement. "Mr. Berg wants us to relive Shay's memories. To do that, we need to access them from the Helix."</p><p>"Isn't that what I have been doing?"</p><p>"Oh, so you talk? But the Helix is down. We'll have to reboot the main servers in the basement."</p><p>The lights went out, shrouding the place in darkness with only random lights to illuminate small areas. "Man, whoever designed this virus is a genius. Not only does it restrict out access to the Cloud, it's adapted to f**k up the other operating systems that regulate building functions!" Looking around at the lights flickering back to life, I filtered out her conversation with some people on her earpiece.</p><p>"Proceed to the server room on this floor." The male voice — Mr. Otso Berg — came in my ear. I jumped slightly, having forgotten I had one of those blasted communication devices that do not give us much privacy in such a place, and set off to the server room.</p><p>Once the glass door automatically slid open, I went into the main room. There were screens on the walls, all displaying the same 'ERROR' message. Chairs were strewn around, most likely from the panic rush just now, and made a fun time of weaving through them.</p><p>The actual server room is behind a metal door, and I went in, greeted by a small yellow screen with a variation of the Abstergo logo.</p><p>Violet's voice came in through the comms, "Do you see a flashing wireless signal?"</p><p>"Yes." I stared at the screen, waiting for some kind of response.</p><p>"Great, that means you can still access systems. Go ahead and patch me into their feed. Once you restored the server. I'll connect your Animus work station back to Helix."</p><p>Slowly, what seemed like concentric circles surrounded a sphere appeared on-screen. Being the little Bob the Builder I was, I fooled around with the configuration, its beams of light powering up the segmented sphere in the middle. The simple movement of light cheered me up, each one entertaining me like how Teletubbies entertain small children.</p><p>Violet was in the background, trying to explain how it worked but I blocked her out, concentrating on this little game here. Soon, a beam hit each core segment of the sphere and lit up with a 'core repaired' message. Aren't we supposed to use code or something? Nevermind.</p><p>"... rebooting the advanced hardware in the rest of the building would require more work." There was more of them? I wouldn't mind fixing any more of them if they were all as entertaining as the one I just did.</p><p>Before I could walk away to repair another server, a sort of video message appeared on the screen. It talked about 'Assassins', an 'Al Mualim' sort of mentor guy, another cult called 'Templars' — which I think referred to the Templar Order, I read things you know — an 'Assassin' named 'Altaïr' with a really confusing last name, a stupid 'Apple of Eden?' and a time period: 1135 - 1191. It had a surprisingly vibrant real — Photo? Painting? — of the people considering it was about the Crusades, way before coloured photography came by.</p><p>What could it be? There was mention of the 'Assassins' by Chevalier in the earlier memory sequence of Shay that I had observed. They seemed to be part of that cult. Could it be the same one mentioned in the video? That would mean it lasted from at least the 12th to the 18th century. If it lasted that long maybe there would be modern day 'Assassins'! Wait 'modern day Assassins', where did that come from?</p><p>"Um... Okay, I'm not sure you were supposed to see that. Just, ah, you should get back to the Animus." Hearing Violet's voice come through the earpiece would have prompted me to raise an eyebrow for the hundredth time if not for what it was about. She had known what I just saw... Could they be hiding something from me? What if they were part of one of the cults too? Or have some time-travel technology that allowed them to get such pristine photos of the past?</p><p>"With the servers back online, you could — in theory — restore your co-worker's work stations, if you, you know, feel like being helpful." Stuttering again, you sure are hiding things from me. "And you could find some more digital goodies, if you, you know, feel like being <em>sneaky!</em>" Maybe those 'digital goodies' could solve my questions. Who knows what 'sneaky' information I could find.</p><p>I entered a nearby workstation just outside the server room and found a similar sphere puzzle to decode. It was harder and needed a longer time to solve but it , thankfully, took my mind off the 'Assassins' conspiracies.</p><p>"Easy peasy lemon squeezy," I muttered.</p><p>"Hey, one of your co-workers dropped his communicator by the elevator, if you see any tech lying around like that, grab'em. There might be a clue to who did this." So somebody irresponsible dropped their communicator... I clearly remembered Violet telling me to never lose my communicator on coming out of the Animus.</p><p>Otso Berg's voice came in this time, "Now that you have unlocked Shay Cormac's memories, we stand on the brink of a great discovery."</p><p>"What discovery? Who is Shay for-" I was promptly cut off by the man again.</p><p>"I know you must have questions about your new assignment, or about me. For now, all I will say is that Shay's story contains all the answers. Shay will lead you to a greater understanding. " I could go through the memories and at the same time solve the weird cult questions I have. Sweet.</p><p>
  <em>Violet knows her stuff, but what's Berg's story?</em>
</p><p>Going back to my designated workstation to get back to Shay's memories, I chanced upon a vending machine. A sudden urge to have cookies possessed me to get a packet from it to snack on later.</p><p>Everything seemed to go back to normal except for the lack of any human activity. A can of Coca-Cola rolling in the corner, balled-up paper poking out from tote bags. I combed a hand through my hair and sighed dramatically before settling down for another memory sequence to observe.</p><p>Here I come 1752.</p><p>Lessons and Revelations</p><p>Tinker Sailor Soldier Spy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't like I was punished and had to get to the research facility at 7:30 a.m., I just couldn't pass up the chance to delve deeper into the memories I — who knows what Violet was doing — uncovered in the Helix. Other than that, I absolutely adored the way going through the genetic memory is like playing a video game.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for me, most other employees on the ground floor had not arrived... so no coffee. Yet. I will get my daily coffee later, work hours will not stop me. As luck will have it, the lift had not been repaired by the repairmen that Ms. Lemay had (supposedly) called in. Shay made his own luck, I guess the lift makes its own too. I still don't understand that line of his.</p>
<p>I had just finished bashing off ships yesterday and have yet to complete my first memory sequence. There was just one more part to the first sequence left. I guess I have to go along with whatever they were planning to do afterwards. After all, I was only riding along.</p>
<p>By Invitation Only</p>
<p>"The memory appears to be fragmented. How much time has passed?" Otso Berg's came in loud and clear from my wireless earpiece.</p>
<p>"A few months, I think. That virus is cutting off our access to complete memories," Violet replied, "They're readable, but messy."</p>
<p>Though the conversation held thorough my earpiece was during the present, all I saw was Shay captaining his ship and the crew running around doing odd things.</p>
<p>"The Seven Years' War will soon break out in the colonies. Focus on Assassin interference." Oh the war...</p>
<p>"We'll do our best, won't we, Numbskull?"</p>
<p>Calling me that again? Well I could get used to having that as a pet name. I smiled though they could not see it, "Of course, when have I let you down in this journey through the memories."</p>
<p>A chuckle from Violet, "You have a point."</p>
<p>One Little Victory</p>
<p>We the People</p>
<p>Fiat Lux</p>
<p>Kyrie Eleison</p>
<p>Freewill</p>
<p>I got shot out of the scene where he fell of the cliff and into the loading bay of the machine. I did not even have time to process what the Assassins did to Shay, "What is this?"</p>
<p>"A glitch in the memories... There seems to be more data." She paused, "Okay, numbskull, I can't pull you out of this chair right now. You'll just have to see this through." More taps of the keyboard followed. "This is bizarre... These memories seem to take place some 20 years after the one we just saw."</p>
<p>"Are you certain?" Otso Berg questioned Violet.</p>
<p>"Positive. This means... Shay must have survived that fall!" Violet was ecstatic — wait no, I need to use different sentence structure... Even though I could not see her, Violet seemed very hopeful that Shay had survived the fall. There we go.</p>
<p>"How... I was personally in that memory. He died, right?"</p>
<p>"If he is the man I believe him to be, then he has... Keep going."</p>
<p>"The data is fragmented... This memory is incomplete. Let me see what I can do." Violet paused, "Listen up. We need to find out what Shay's up to. This memory's gonna look a little rough, but I'm like ninety percent sure sequencing the memory won't kill you."</p>
<p>I sighed, "What about that last ten percent?"</p>
<p>"Not sure... I'm not going to sugarcoat it, might not be pretty."</p>
<p>I wish I had never accessed the memory because everything I knew was flipped upside down. So many questions... Please world, they're driving me crazy. Or is it just a way to let humans explore different facets of life —questions?</p>
<p>It was just so confusing. 20 years after Shay died — supposedly? He was technically running around Paris in the extra memory.</p>
<p>Then it stopped</p>
<p>"Wha-"</p>
<p>"Shit..." Violet's voice came in.</p>
<p>Another guy clueless about whatever's happening, "What happened."</p>
<p>"That all the data we have. We can't explore this memory further... for now. Shay couldn't have died then appeared in France twenty years later. We're missing something. Shay's memories are scattered in chunks throughout the Cloud, the servers are messed up from the virus, so we can't access all of Shay's life at once."</p>
<p>"So you just need me to fix up the servers to get them going?"</p>
<p>"Yes... Oh! You hit a wall and I'm busy with something. Why don't you meet Otso Berg? You'll find him squatting in one of the offices."</p>
<p>You mean the only one that actually looked like an office and not a booth...</p>
<p>Before setting off to find Otso Berg, I picked up my communicator and a sandwich — which I brought from home, I didn't bother to really buy whatever sushi they provided in the Atrium — and munched on it.</p>
<p>I wasn't pressed for time and at the same time did not want to dwell on whatever I had just uncovered from the past, so I just looked around. Definitely not the greatest idea of all time but it was entertaining enough. Big LED screens, one of which had a pirate ship on it. Papers strewn all around, some crumpled into balls and some just waiting for people to step on. These people really need to keep their workstations — oops, I'm not one to say that... My area is as messy as one can be.</p>
<p>I glanced across one that stated the mission of 'Abstergo Industries' not 'Abstergo Entertainment' — probably another subsection of Abstergo? This franchise is certainly big.</p>
<p><em>We are committed to researching, developing and providing high-quality products that enrich, entertain, and shape the lives of our customers. We build programs that reexamine the past, improved the present, and define the future. </em>Ooh deep. Come on... keep your mind off whatever memories you saw in the Helix.</p>
<p>Walking in to the office, the first thing I noticed was him standing in front of a big display board with pictures and names of the people I had seen through Shay's memories. Like one big chart, they were separated by allegiance, Assassins on the left, Templars on the right with Shay being the one on top with no where to go. That's depressing.</p>
<p>Making my way closer, I realised that the Templars on the bottom half had all their faces crossed out were all killed by Shay. There were way more Assassins than Templars on the board, they had an upper hand.</p>
<p>"Shay Cormac is an Assassin... but he is unlike those you have used for your entertainment products in the past." Now what I have actually met him, his vocal fry seemed more prominent. He had black hair with grey streaks in it, something that looked like a burn mark marred the left side of his face. Who is he really? Was he a crazy man that got himself into trouble? No more Otso Berg... welcome Crazy Berg.</p>
<p>He went on to stick a stick through the picture of Le Chasseur's face with a deep 'thunk'.</p>
<p>"I believe Shay may be the most important Assassin who ever lived." He turned around to face me, "Your research will help me achieve something I have wanted for a very long time."</p>
<p>To be honest, he seemed like one of those Assassin lunatics that sent Shay on a suicide mission in Lisbon. I couldn't help but make that connection. "How? How can this help you? As far as I can see, Shay is just an Assassin gone rogue. He was also never mentioned in hist-"</p>
<p>He just cut me off, "Shay's story may have something to offer you as well." Then he sat back in his little swivel chair on his desk. Why does he sound like he's speaking in code? Like there's a hidden meaning somewhere... What if Violet did it too, and Ms. Lemay? I shook my head, how can I be so distrusting of my supervisors.</p>
<p>These questions of all sorts mixed up my brain 24/7. Maybe some coffee would help. Coffee would definitely help. I need my caffeine...</p>
<p>Just then, Violet contacted me yet again, "There's another server we can access to get the next chunk of Shay's memories."</p>
<p>Crazy — sorry, Otso — Berg replied instantly, "Excellent."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna need the Numbskull back if we're going to proceed."</p>
<p>"Sorry, you heard Violet, gotta go."</p>
<p>He just called out from his desk, "Your next task is clear. But please reflect on what we have discussed." I nodded then went on my way, kicking a stray paper cup on the floor for some fun.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm by the elevator. Get over here."</p>
<p>I took a deep breath. Calm down, count things you can see. Books left open on the floor, a nice bright red exit sign, a poster of about 2 meters with a pirate swinging around... a communicator by the elevator. Wait, the communicator, how had no one seen it yesterday?</p>
<p>"I got tired of waiting for Melanie's nonexistent repair crew, so I got this piece of shit working well enough to get you to the lobby and back. I'll get your Animus prepped while you're downstairs."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Once I got into the elevator, the location of the next server popped up on my communicator map.</p>
<p>"Shit. I forgot, the server is behind a level 1 security lock." Guess who said that.</p>
<p>A sigh from Otso Berg, "I have granted you Level One Security Clearance. I trust there will be no further delays."</p>
<p>Right after I got out of the elevator, a sight of a tablet left on the floor greeted me. Does everyone just leave their electronic devices for people to step on?</p>
<p>"Once you restore the servers, I'll lead the next set of Shay's memories to your Animus."</p>
<p>I didn't reply her. I didn't want to go through the next set of memories just yet. Running to the location of the server room according to the directions on the communicator, I bumped into another Abstergo employee. That's the thing, this place is so big that everywhere I turn there's someone I don't recognise. Or maybe I'm just not that social with other work partners. I muttered a "Sorry" and went on my way.</p>
<p>The Atrium was buzzing with life, employees chatting and having a nice meal. Did these people have to look through memories of traumatised people in history? They seem all alive to me... unlike where I zone out more often than usual.</p>
<p>A new server room, the same repair systems. The lighted beams brightened up my sour mood like magic. But as always, something unexpected comes by. A video opened up on my communicator and started playing.</p>
<p>There was nothing on screen so I turned up the volume to try listening for something. A distinct crash of a falling door almost burst my eardrums. Too loud. From what I can hear there was a kid — Elina. Berg has a child? And... and he killed the guy that upset his daughter. Is he an Assassin? They do go around killing people they didn't like from what I saw in the Animus.</p>
<p>"Great job, Numbskull. The data we have is pretty raw, but it's enough to move forward. Get back up here, double time!"</p>
<p>I did do my things double time but didn't go up immediately. I only got back to the elevator after sprinting to a coffee stand for some coffee.</p>
<p>"You are making excellent progress. I am eager to see what Shay will show us next."</p>
<p>I took a sip of the coffee, the rush of caffeine jerking me awake.</p>
<p>"Level 1 clearance will also let you into some of the other parts of the building as well, if you need to stretch your legs in between Animus sessions." Violet added, "Did you get coffee?"</p>
<p>My lips quirked up in a sly smile, "Yeah, why?"</p>
<p>I could just visualise Violet shaking her head. "Just get up here."</p>
<p>The doors of the elevator opened and welcomed me back into the familiar layout of the Helix Research area. I knew that Violet had helped me with uploading the new memories but I just couldn't bring myself to go through them.</p>
<p>Setting the beverage on my workbench, I turned to my left to access my files. Some of them were about Shay, another about other people he met. It was my job, thankfully, to update those files on whatever I had seen as a physical record of the memories I observed in the Animus.</p>
<p>There was a notebook on the shelves where I wrote things that happened as a diary — things that I can conclude and not things that I don't know at all. Yesterday's entry was pretty rough and today's was to be updated at the end of the workday. But that was not the book I was looking for.</p>
<p>Hidden underneath stacks of information is a thin book where I pen down every single one of my questions. I didn't bother to count them, there were just too many. Questions from yesterday like 'Are the Assassins a cult?' Technically, yes. They preach for freedom and kill the Templars, another definite cult group, that want absolute order. I put a line through that question and added new ones.</p>
<p>What are Abstergo's motives? Through the memories, what would Shay teach me?</p>
<p>I couldn't just leave this notebook lying around. Which sane person would show their boss their book with questions about the company's motives? I would lose my job, maybe even get blacklisted for this kind of thing.</p>
<p>The sooner everything is cleaned up, the sooner life can get back to normal. Ha. What's normal?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though I was not physically there, I still felt the pain.</p><p>Lisbon. Thousands of lives lost just like that.</p><p>I'm not Shay, I know I'm not, but I still feel like I have just personally slaughtered thousands of innocent people yesterday. It's not a good feeling. Maybe I should continue going through the memories, see what Shay would do after being betrayed by the Assassins.</p><p>The Color of Right</p><p>A Long Walk and a Short Drop</p><p>Circumstances</p><p>Keep Your Friends Close</p><p>Stretching an arm across my desk, I picked up my communicator and flipped through its files. There was this Abstergo Entertainment Emergency Manual I had never taken notice of before. I clicked on it, scrolling through to get a sense of whatever it was.</p><p>
  <em>Abstergo Industries VIPs are to be obeyed without question or hesitation. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary actions and possible termination.</em>
</p><p>Are you going to ask me to slaughter a whole city? I didn't do it in reality but that experience in the Animus was enough.</p><p>
  <em>In the case of network corruption, it is your duty as an Abstergo employee to safeguard not only your data, but the data of your friends and colleagues.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The data is as important as you are.</em>
</p><p>So if the data isn't important I'm not important too? Disappointing. This could be a whole comedy series for my neurons, 'I react to reading my company's emergency manual'.</p><p>
  <em>From time to time, you may wake up from an Animus session in unfamiliar surroundings. In such drastic cases, it is likely you are being investigated as a security risk, and we have placed you in the bunker for your protection while we run background checks on you.</em>
</p><p>For a moment, I just stared at the screen. Is there anything they don't know? The communicator and earpiece feel intruding enough. What are things that they don't know? My question book? That's one...</p><p>
  <em>Hooded sweatshirts of any kind are not permitted within the building. If you see any individual wearing a hood of any kind, report them to security immediately. Should the weather be unpleasant, we strongly recommend the use of umbrellas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyone displaying an overt fondness for the colour grey should also be treated with suspicion.</em>
</p><p>They must be insane to ban hoodies like that. Hoodies are the epitome of comfortable wear and should never be mistreated like that — maybe I am exaggerating. The grey must be some kind of superstition or cult related happenings. Why is everything I think about and do related to cults these days? Templars vs Assassins... Who will win.</p><p>
  <em>Overexposure to the Animus may result in something called the "Bleeding Effect" where reality becomes indistinguishable from the genetic memories in which you immerse yourself daily. It is possible that the emergency or obstacle you are facing is not there in reality.For example: If you see a fire, take steps to ensure the fire is real before you act. QUICKLY and carefully, touch the fire.</em>
</p><p>So I'm supposed to put my hands into fire for confirmation... Nice to know you might just kill us all, with an Emergency Manual might I add.</p><p><em>Refresh yourself with complimentary </em>Herne+ <em>energy drinks. Revitalize your body with personalized routines programmed into a </em>Bodyband <em>exercise bracelet.</em></p><p>Shameless self-advertising.</p><p>I then just continued reading the manual and found another document, the Employee Passport, to have a good laugh at. It effectively took my mind off Shay.</p><p>"Hey, anything you're doing right now?" Violet's voice broke me out of my reverie.</p><p>"I'm at my workstation, sorting through some documents..." Not really a lie-</p><p>"If you need any help you can always contact me."</p><p>I sighed, "I'm okay. Just a bit jealous that Shay got to meet Benjamin Franklin."</p><p>There was a very distinctive snort from the other end of the line.</p><p>Recalling what I reviewed earlier, I realised that my sync rate had been dropping. When the sync rate falls, the memories become less clear and give me motion sickness. To keep it up, I just needed to explore other facets of his memories.</p><p>Some items I had not noticed before, some others hidden away. All in all, it was a nice break from all the chaos yesterday. Still, too bad I can't wear hoodies and cool grey shirts to work.</p><p>Remembering all the trash I had found lying all over the floor of the Helix Research yesterday, I heaved a sigh and got up to clear the trash. Bits and pieces of plastic wrappers, post-it notes flown away, empty paper cups, even random electronic tablets. They are splash-proof, but not overweight-people-stepping-on-it-proof.</p><p>I bent down and picked it up, transferring whatever files were in there to my communicator to be reviewed later. The data is important as we are, that's what the manual said... right? I would like to think that Abstergo keeps track of communicators and that these files don't have viruses.</p><p>Somebody bumped me from behind. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there."</p><p>"No, it's my problem. I was standing in the middle of a walkway. Sorry." I sheepishly stepped out of the way. She was definitely a newbie. The look on her face, clueless about how we actually operated in reality — unlike what the boss says in interviews and emails. There was a newbie last year we called 'Noob'. Unfortunately, Noob left at the end of the year. I remembered how I had settled in without anyone to help me and had a hard time doing so. I was not letting this girl suffer the same fate.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>She let out a breath, "Alex." I quirked a small smile at that. It was nice to know not everyone conformed to societal expectations of girl and boy names.</p><p>"I imagine that's short for something else but I'm not going to ask. I'm going to help you... get used to whatever's going on here. It's really not that hard but it'll be fun with me here."</p><p>"Okay, whatever floats your boat." I like her, though I would never really admit that out loud.</p><p>"So first we have your little communicator here, it helps with a lot of things like navigating the building — it's very big — storing any files you need, and sending emails too." I gestured to the little blue dot on her communicator, "Here is your workstation, you'll be there most of the time. Let's go."</p><p>We spent the rest of the walk in comfortable silence. I could use some of her humour but she is probably like me, shy until familiar with others.</p><p>"Here we got a shelf where we can file printouts... Your Animus here is important for whatever projects Ms. Lemay would give us. Last but not least, the drawer where you can keep a stash of snacks at the ready." I still have the packet of cookies hiding in my compartment, I wonder why.</p><p>"Got anything about the people 'round here?"</p><p>I'm not really close to anyone but I do know a few here and there, "That guy there has his post-it notes flying around everywhere... Another guy there likes to play heavy metal music that everyone hears through his headphones... That lady in the corner has a higher IQ than I have — she's always flexing her IQ in front of all of us..."</p><p>"Wow, okay. I'm not so sure how I'm going to start my work here-"</p><p>"You're probably not starting right now. They give you a period of time to interact with the others before giving you a project though you should take the time to explore your workstation, little knick-knacks and all that."</p><p>"Thank you..."</p><p>"No problem. I will be sorting through stuff in my area, call me if you need any help."</p><p>I loved sorting through documents, the feel of actual paper under my hands, the satisfying snap of the rings on the ring binders when they come together. Now everything is electronic but I still don't understand how people can just stare at a screen the whole day and click away. It is more efficient but it is not worth giving up manual filing, seeing them all lined up against the shelves. Sometimes a little colour-coding lets a little rainbow into the office — literally and figuratively.</p><p>There was nothing much that happened today, even Violet nor Berg contacted me — they must be nagging some other poor guy — none that Abstergo would need to track. So I just left the diary alone for the day.</p><p>Waving of hands in my peripheral vision caught my eye and I looked up to see Alex giving me a thumbs up. I have a little wiggle of fingers back. I never had much interaction with other employees so far. Knowing I had some sort of friendship blossoming at work, I cherished it wholeheartedly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hohoho... a new friend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not me just posting everything in one go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honour and Loyalty</p>
<p>Armour and Sword</p>
<p>Scars</p>
<p>The sequence turned into the usual blue outline and faded away, dumping me into the loading area of the Animus.</p>
<p>"Do you understand now..."</p>
<p>I muttered back to the never-ending blue box, "Understand what? What is there to understand about?"</p>
<p>It seemed like Violet just ignored me and answered Berg's question, "I'm starting to see why you're so interested in Shay Cormac."</p>
<p>"Can someone just tell me what's going on?"</p>
<p>No reply.</p>
<p>I switched out of the Animus and dumped the headset on my worktable. I stood up and stretched my old creaky back. Turning around, Violet and Otso Berg were talking a meter away from me. Why me? Does this have anything to do with Shay since I'm the only person going through his memories?</p>
<p>At approaching them, they turned around to face me.</p>
<p>"Shay has seen the true face of the world. And he has chosen his path accordingly." Joining the Templars? Is that what you are talking about, because I still feel a little bummed out about that. Assassin philosophy and all. "A similar choice will soon present itself to you." This was just crazy. He seemed to be able to predict the future. If I followed my initial suspicion about joining the Templars, does that also mean he knew something about them? In all my time working with them they had never shown a single sign- or was I not observant enough?</p>
<p>He probably had seen the gears turning in my head and walked away as to not answer my barrage of questions. He was smart — I will give him that — but I also would not have asked those sensitive questions right in front of them. Because if they indeed knew something about the Templars and I had sort of deduced it, something terrible would probably happen. </p>
<p>"I did not think you'd get this far, but you seem to be on the right track. We still can't access the servers in the basement but there's another one located at the top of the building, near Melanie's office. That's your next stop."</p>
<p>Picking up my communicator, I set off on the route to the CCO's office.</p>
<p>Melanie choose the time to contact me, "Could you stop by my office? We need to have a talk."</p>
<p>"I'm on my way." It seemed highly suspicious that everyone — namely Violet, Berg and Ms. Lemay — wanted to talk to me after I went through Shay swearing his loyalty to the Templars. Maybe it was due to spending too much time being wary of everyone I met in the Animus but it was always better to be safe than sorry.</p>
<p>The office never failed to take my breath away. The soft light streaming in through the roof panels. Glass walls looking out and down at the cityscape below. But it just seemed to be too big and lonely to do work alone here every day.</p>
<p>I walked over to where she was typing away on her computer. Uncomfortable with looking at her in the eye, I inspected the Newton's Cradle on her table.</p>
<p>"This office used to belong to a man named Olivier Garneau. He was my predecessor as Chief Creative Officer at Abstergo Entertainment." I clearly remembered the time before we changed Chief due to no reason in particular. Now that I realised she had a picture of him on her table, I actually wondered if they had something between them.</p>
<p>She walked over and leaned on her table to get closer to me. "Otso Berg is a representative from our parent company, Abstergo Industries. He's showing you the true history of the world, just like he showed me." He certainly did not seem like a history professor. What history professor would kill someone just because they annoyed their child? They would know how history repeats itself, the patterns that cause similar events to happen over again. Getting revenge is one of the top reasons, even an engineer like me knew that.</p>
<p>"Olivier Garneau was kind, intelligent, and passionate about out work. But a year ago, he caught a glimpse of this truth." Satan? Is that you? "They never found his body."</p>
<p>I stood there, blinking in shock. That just went downhill as fast as Severus Snape running, or apparating if you will, away from shampoo. Probably evolution trying to take place — survival of the strongest. "He just... died? Like that?"</p>
<p>She sighed, the sound echoing off the walls of this empty room, "This is not the way we normally bring people up to speed on these matters. But you've worked hard and are proving yourself. So, I'm granting you Level 2 security access. The servers on this floor should unlock more of Shay's memories."</p>
<p>"Thank you." People usually worked for years to be promoted to this kind of security access. Skk okme would even kill... Instead, I had just gained them within a week after working here for two and a half years.</p>
<p>Walking out towards the servers on this level, I passed detailed paintings of ships. Last year, there was this big project on this Edward Kenway guy. I wasn't let in on it but the Noob guy did lots of work. These brigs on the wall looked so real that they even enticed me for an adventure. No wonder Shay missed his Morrigan when he lost it- <em>her.</em></p>
<p>I couldn't hold my bladder any longer so I just went straight into the toilet to do some business.</p>
<p>"Berg wants those servers up and running. Now!" That can wait. Do you want me to take a leak there and in the process short circuit your servers?</p>
<p>The spinning of circles to fix a server never gets old. I didn't watch the video file that came with fixing servers. Instead, I kept them in a folder for future information scouting purposes. I did the same to all other workstations I fixed, keeping the files and not watching or reading them.</p>
<p>Back at my workstation again, Crazy Berg talked to me through my earpiece. "We are nearly there. Know that you are aiding a worthy cause, even if you do not know what it is."</p>
<p>I tried to log in and complete more memories but it didn't work.</p>
<p>"Shit," Violet swore through the comms. Not again.</p>
<p>"Another glitch?" I really disliked Otso Berg for some reason. He just seemed a little too creepy for my liking.</p>
<p>After a few clicks of a mouse, Violet came at it with more information, "Same one as before, Shay's back at Notre-Dame."</p>
<p>"See if you can complete the memories this time."</p>
<p>"I'll try..." From there, I was transported into Paris once more.</p>
<p>"I even got a date for you. 1776." That was certainly helpful, thanks Violet.</p>
<p>"At this point in time, Franklin was the American ambassador to France."</p>
<p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Otso Berg: Professional killer and amateur historian." Crazy Berg is a killer? Not that surprising, after reviewing the audio of him killing off his daughter's 'attacker'.</p>
<p>UHJvdGVjdGlvbg0K</p>
<p>I logged out of the Animus, then stared right at the post-it notes stuck on my workstation. They were all filled with unsolved 'mysteries' and tasks to do for the day.</p>
<p>Most questions were about the memories and what would come up next. In my free time — which seemed to come very often considering how efficient I am with the Helix system — I would form theories about what would come next in those memories. I had never really gotten them right but they do give me points to take note of while in the Animus.</p>
<p>Basically, those post-it notes were extremely helpful and my literal lifeline while in the workplace.</p>
<p>He joined the Templars. Seriously? I had seen how dedicated he was to the Brotherhood but he just threw that all out of the window. Through my observations, I found out that even though he had abandoned the Assassins, he seemed to uphold the first, and most important, tenet: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.</p>
<p>But if we dug deeper into what happened, things won't seem so black and white anymore. There was never a good or bad in society, not even two sides of the coin.</p>
<p>Shay felt betrayed — is that the correct word? — by the Assassins when he realised they had sent him to Lisbon to get the precursor artefacts, in turn causing the loss of many lives. His sense of honour lead him to make the choice of leaving the Assassins and taking the Manuscript along with him — away from those who betrayed him.</p>
<p>Why must these things be so deep? Why can't things be straightforward for once? Shaking my head, I sighed. Life isn't a simple, bare journey. It is constantly riddled with complex challenges and in turn, amazing outcomes.</p>
<p>The feeling of a hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. "Hey. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>I looked around to find Alex right behind me. "I'm okay... Just a little tired, that's all."</p>
<p>"I'm having a bleeding effect..."</p>
<p>"What? So soon? Are you following ghosts?" It was indeed worrying. After all, she had just come for a few days. The Helix is furthermore designed to lessen the Bleeding Effect. If this is real, I'm a failure at not succeeding at the Helix system.</p>
<p>"No," she came closer, "It's the kind that gives me-" a wince "-cramps"</p>
<p>I just stared there blinking at her, trying to come to sense with what I had just heard. She had just threw me off. The research I had done to prepare for the Helix development team to go through with everything related to the Bleeding Effect included going through files of previous Animus users and compiling the most needed information to Diana then working on it with her. Especially those Animus subjects that had gone nuts. "Ok, what do you want me to do about it?"</p>
<p>The reply? A tentative hug from the other party.</p>
<p>"Woah there... why not get some food? It helps me especially when I get hot coffee."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I took a glance at her bowl and raised my eyebrows, "You know that salad isn't really counted as a meal my my personal standards? Its just vegetables..."</p>
<p>"Hey- vegetables taste good with some salt on them," She sat down on the opposite side of the rounded table and poked a small piece of raw carrot on her fork, "Want one? Carrots are technically storage roots, not vegetables."</p>
<p>"I'm-sorry-I-hate-carrots", I let out in one quick breath. I would be lying if I said I did not notice her little show of disappointment at hearing that I don't like carrots. Eyeing those small and shiny red fruits in her bowl, I dramatically gasped, "If you don't like cherry tomatoes, I don't know you-"</p>
<p>"What? They're awesome... who would hate them?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Cherry tomatoes are the best and you can't deny that!" A glare from a nearby co-worker was sent my way at hearing my loud tone of voice.</p>
<p>"Isn't it in my salad? All vegetables huh-"</p>
<p>"No, no, no, I take that back. A salad isn't counted as a meal. It's a snack I would eat with all the cherry tomatoes devoured within seconds and carrots left to find their new home in the trash." I paused to take a scoop of rice. "Are you feeling better now?"</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you for everything, I would not have found my way amongst all this technology and place as quickly without you."</p>
<p>I returned the smile. Looking past her, and again past the bright LCD screens displaying Abstergo Entertainment's newest game release, I spotted Violet, Berg and Ms. Lemay in a corner. Arguing about something. I couldn't get a hold of what they were discussing but their animated hand gestures and cutting each other off with a frown on their faces told as much of a story.</p>
<p>The trio kept on going and I imagined their argument getting more intense with each word, each gesture. I see arguments going on daily around Level 2 but nothing entranced me as much as this one did. There was just something about the situation that I felt that I needed to take note of.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey." Hands waving in front of my face brought me back to my meal with Alex. "Did you see a ghost?"</p>
<p>I let out a short laugh at that, "What? No. I'm not some psychic."</p>
<p>"Aww... I would have wanted to meet a ghost." I shook my head and concentrated on my food instead, smiling at the absurdity of it all. A psychic — they use Eagle Vision — seeing the ghostlike hallucinations of the Bleeding Effect may be probable in this world where people use the Animus.</p>
<p>I glanced up to Violet walking away from the argument — probably in defeat — letting the other two to continue.</p>
<p>There's more going on here than I realise. Shay is the key.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There was snow. Pure, beautiful and cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My legs ached as I ran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're after me, I thought as gunshots rang throughout the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had to keep running.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A figurative and literal shot in the back confirmed the betrayal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I jumped. A fall on the back that knocked the wind out of me.</em>
</p><p>My eyes flew open as I shuddered, letting out a huge breath.</p><p>I wasn't dead. My previous meal threatened to come out of my mouth. I tried to compose myself to the best of my abilities but was almost sure that if there was someone beside me, they would hear the traitorous frenzied thump of my heart.</p><p>My breathing was amplified, each intake of air louder than the other. It was the perfect place for hallucinations to haunt me.</p><p>This was my room. A table on the corner, my bed beneath me. I was not in 1755 falling down a cliff... but it just felt so real. Looking around, I registered the usual potted plants, notebooks and more stationery arranged neatly in a corner. Not a single trace of snow to be found.</p><p>Dismissing the nightmare to be trauma inflicted by using the Animus to view memories, I got up to a seated position on my bed. Searing pain soon shot through my temple. I instinctively put a hand up to ease the pain even though I knew that it would not help with the pain, just the comfort of knowing I can still feel myself was enough.</p><p>Why was this happening to me?</p><p>***</p><p>Men o' War</p><p>Clutching the cold brew with both hands, I took a sip but my eyes darting around the place made it look like a sip stolen under the eye of my boss. It made the experience better, the illusion of breaking the rules.</p><p>I had this teammate who improved on the Helix system with me back in late 2012. Her name was Diana and she always never got why I drank coffee all the time, commenting "You could drink tea too." Which I replied with an absolute "No." Sadly, she left Abstergo early this year to pursue her other interests and could not see the progress we made with the Helix programs after she left.</p><p>I know how I usually mull over the littlest of things, make up questions that constantly make my own head spin. The only way I can steer my thoughts away from that was to distract myself. It usually doesn't work for very long but it's better than thinking about it all day and losing track of what I am doing. <em>Adéwalé... No, no stop thinking about why he was there and how Shay could have killed him there.</em> That traitor who knew that the Piece of Eden would cause the destruction of Lisbon.</p><p>
  <em>Stop. Stop thinking about that, brain.</em>
</p><p>It had gotten worse since I had worked on the Helix. It might have been something like the Bleeding Effect — a very disturbing similarity at that — causing my mental train to go off its rails often. I smacked my palm on my forehead thrice before going back into the other half of the memory sequence.</p><p>Bravado</p><p>After I restored other servers and downloaded the files that came with it back into my communicator, I sat back in front of my stack of magazines on my workstation. I do not know how it exactly came to me but after some thinking I have forgotten, the conclusion was clear; Crazy Berg protects us from the Assassins. Who knew that they were hiding under the skin of the world like parasites?</p><p>But it only fell together like pieces of the puzzle that I have lost. Getting an overall picture, the end conclusion and not a single detail or piece of information that would remind me of the logic I used to get there.</p><p>I was determined to find my way. This time, with supporting evidence. Evidence meaning every single file I have in my communicator.</p><p>I went through every one of them. Mentions of <em>Sigma Team </em>and <em>Phoenix Project </em>mostly went over my head but I took down notes into my little notebook of questions. It never hurt to be on the lookout for possibly important information. People like <em>Shaun Hastings, Rebecca Crane </em>and <em>William Miles </em>were on my list of "Sigma Team's Enemies". <em>Desmond Miles, Clay Kaczmarek </em>and<em> Daniel Cross </em>all of whom I am familiar with — due to doing research on them prior to working on Shay's memories — were also mentioned.</p><p>Things didn't seem to match up with my previous out-of-the-blue conclusion. Everything felt as if it were under a thick veil.</p><p>And I clicked on the next file.</p><p><em>"Okay. The Numbskull is in another Animus session, and I have acquired caffeine. All is right with the world." </em>Violet.</p><p><em>"Good." </em>And this is definitely Crazy Berg. What are they up to in this recording?</p><p><em>"This isn't really your kind of mission, is it, boss?" </em>What mission?</p><p>
  <em>"Every mission is important in its own way."</em>
</p><p><em>"Still, I bet you'd rather be out with the rest of the team, hunting Shaun Hastings or something." </em>Him again. Shaun Hastings.</p><p>
  <em>"Wouldn't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hell yeah. I want a front row seat for that show."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Any word from Sorkin?"</em>
</p><p><em>"He's scheduled to update me in," Violet paused </em>— probably to check her phone, "<em>43 minutes."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Good."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I ask you something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's it like, using an Animus?"</em>
</p><p>Crazy Berg used an Animus? Is that why he is crazy? I listened harder so that I could pick up whatever little bit of information I could glean from this conversation. It was more interesting than any other.</p><p>
  <em>"I went through the Animi Training Program. It felt like the drills we used to do in the Utti Jaeger."</em>
</p><p>Using Animi to train people was insane! Why would they allow people to lose their mind this way? The Bleeding Effect is indeed a very efficient way to accumulate skills but takes a terrible toll on someone's mental health if training is indeed done this way.</p><p>
  <em>"You never used a normal Animus, like this one? To relive your own genetic history?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Only once."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really? Who were you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was a young man... On the Viking raid on Lindsifarne."</em>
</p><p>I involuntarily gasped. <em>793. Northeastern coast of England. </em>It was one of the moments in history I have read up a great deal of, together with the Pazzi Conspiracy. I only tuned back into the recorded conversation where Berg had started his storytelling.</p><p>
  <em>"It was summer, good sailing weather. The monastery was a center for religious studies and we crashed into the city like a tidal wave." Berg paused, "We pillaged and burned. They thought we were demons. The details of the memory were so vivid... I lost myself in the bloodlust. I defeated a Saxon, a great warrior, but did not want to kill him. I invited him to join our clan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! Norse adoption rituals! The chance to sail the world with the Vikings!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, a chance to see the world as it really is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened then?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He wept. Then he cried out that God had abandoned his people and that nothing remained but chaos. I felt such pity for him. I killed him without a second thought."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"After we're done here, are we gonna have to kill the Numbskull?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We will see."</em>
</p><p>What was that last bit? Were my ears deceiving me, my brain messing things up. I clicked replay.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Just after being caught up in a simple summarised retelling of the Lindisfarne Viking raid — which I still can't understand why it is spelt as Lindsifarne on my files — by Crazy Berg, I was brought face-first into something I had never known.</p><p>Again.</p><p>I didn't do anything to greatly upset them that they had to kill me. All I did for them might have helped them more than I knew, with all that background on the Seven Years' war laid out for them in Shay's memories.</p><p>My finger hovered over the replay button... I made up my mind. I played the conversation again.</p><p>So what did I do? Nothing.</p><p>Nothing? Is that all they see in me? Just a bridge to the island of Shay's memories before taking all resources from the island and in turn destroying the bridge they have no more use of? Am I just a disfigured nut that needed to be loosened in their metaphorical machine? Maybe the leaked conspiracies about Abstergo in 2010 were true and had to be covered up by the company?</p><p>There was definitely something shady about all this. The files, the cryptic conversations. What is behind all this? Why is EVERYTHING so confusing, so... unattainable? WHY?</p><p>Well, that did it.</p><p>I saw red.</p><p>Or was it blue? All I knew was that it covered my vision. Somehow, it lifted the veil that covered up the truth.</p>
<hr/><p>What was happening? No. It can't be.</p><p>Only people who look through their ancestors memories could have this unfortunate symptom due to having branched out from the same DNA. The only person who looked through the memories not of their ancestor and have this symptom was Robert Fraser — but was proved otherwise in the end by conducting a search through his genes to find him descended from Arno Dorian.</p><p>"No. No, no, no..." I almost dropped the communicator in shock. It wasn't exactly surprising for there was no joy in it.</p><p>I have gone through many weird speculations and theories in life, dismissing them afterwards for there was no evidence. I wish I could do that right now but the proof that my theory was true was everywhere. I could not dismiss facts that stared right at my face.</p><p>My eyes darted around the area — my little notebook of questions glowed gold under all my files, people were smears of grey — before speeding off to the nearest restroom.</p><p>I threw up. Someone had definitely stuffed a hornet's hive into my little brain. The stench of my gut juices and broken up food was overwhelming, but not enough to make the blue go away. I flushed it all down the toilet before heaving large gulps of air. It was partly the headache and partly the revelation.</p><p>Someone came closer to my open cubicle and I screamed, "Don't come closer! No you can't shoot me in the back. What did I do?"</p><p>"Hello? Are you okay?" Alex's voice came drifting in from outside the restroom. Her slightly blue figure came closer. A possible ally? That was what Shay's blue coloured people were.</p><p>I closed my eyes and continued my efforts to breathe while still leaning onto the closer thing to a wall. "Oh. My. Goddess. What happened? Are you okay?"</p><p>I waves my hand to dismiss her, "I'm fine, it's just a little headache."</p><p>"It doesn't seem little to me. You were screaming. You're trying so hard to breathe-"</p><p>"That's because I vomited. I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me."</p><p>"You threw up! That's more than a little headache," I had a feeling that Alex was definitely done with me. "You are one of the people who uses the Animus the most at this moment. Do you think I don't know about the Bleeding Effect? What were you screaming about just now, who would shoot you in <em>Abstergo</em>? There are <em>cameras</em> everywhere"</p><p>"I'm alright, there's no need to panic."</p><p>She ignored my gesture and continued, "<em>Quickly and carefully, </em><em><span class="u">touch the fire</span></em><em>. </em>What were they trying to do, kill their employees who think the fire is a hallucination? Come, let's get you out to one of the couches to rest. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there to guide me on my first days."</p><p>I gladly took the chance to lean on her then gradually opened my eyes. The throbbing was getting worse and the blue didn't go away.</p><p>Just as I was being lowered onto the couch, I swore I had seen Berg walk past my right peripheral, with an angry red aura on him. Then the blue faded — and thank whosoever — as did the migraine.</p><p>I couldn't hell myself but marvel at red on Berg, "What in the world..."</p><p>"Are you seeing ghosts?" Could it only be yesterday that I had joked about hallucinating and having psychic powers?</p><p>"No." Could it only be a few hours ago — before I went through the audio files — that I thought Otso Berg was an ally? Someone that kept me safe? Some group of people what would not take the first chance they got to shoot me once I'm not of use anymore?</p><p>Berg was the kind of person that hurt others. Berg was also a Templar. How easy is that to wrap around you head? Simple? I'm afraid not. Only the Assassins were mindless people who went killing at their Mentor's orders. Templars meanwhile... they were more of diplomats, really. Haytham also killed his enemies after interrogating them for information. But it's just not the same. Where was I ever a threat to them?</p><p>How did it change? How did it become that Templars were now the ones who were kind of 'bloodthirsty'? Why were they so different from the ones in the Seven Years' War? Time can indeed change culture and society. And there I always thought that the Templars and Assassins go so far back as to have never changed. Now, I can't put Berg into the same group as Shay, Haytham and company. I will just have to make deal with 17th Century Templars and Modern Mean Templars in my head.</p><p>Alex brought me back to reality with a good-natured shake of her head, "Still disappointed I'm not going to be introduced to one anytime soon." I chuckled. "How's your head?"</p><p>"Much better. Thank you."</p><p>"See, you needed my help after all."</p><p>"Are you taking the chance just to rub it in?"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes and groaned, "I hate you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>Berg was a Templar, the kind that wanted to cause harm. The fact was confirmed with all the previous mentions of targeting Assassins and wiping them out, then the bright red aura in my newfound bleeding-effect-caused Eagle Vision. By looking at the company he kept around the building, Violet and Ms. Lemay, I was almost sure they were Templars as well. I had that speculation for the longest time, lots of my theories have always been, but never really thought more about it. Lots of my theories were lost that way. That's why I have a notebook with me — and I still think I have lost more than two-quarters of my philosophies, another one-quarter. I have a theory, doesn't mean I can believe it easily.</p><p>But the point is, I trusted them. People would ask, 'How could you have trusted people that would just use you, then shoot you in the back while you're unaware?'</p><p>I don't know the answer. I really don't. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this kept going in circles or was very confusing... I even managed to confuse myself over the days I have worked on this chapter-<br/>If it feels a little too rushed, I apologise as well.<br/>Happy reading 🙃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>watch me screw this up.. badly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The barista passed me my coffee from over the counter and I took a sip out of it. It was not that bad, but it will do. Probably the result of putting a newly trained employee in charge of the stand. No objections though.</p>
<p>Before I could go on my way, he stopped me, "It's a Saturday. Are you one of those that do overtime for attention because that is just... deplorable." He had a very distinct British accent, definitely a new guy.</p>
<p>"I didn't have any plans for the weekend and the project I am working on currently is too interesting to be put down for a weekend. See you around."</p>
<p>I had lied.</p>
<p>I had plans to go out, to watch <em>Interstellar </em>in theatres, go out and find different kinds of food... But it all boiled down to getting this shit over and done with, facing my apparent death sooner than later. What's the point of spending time with others only to leave them with the shadow of my death hanging over them later.</p>
<p>The Heist</p>
<p>Caress of Steel</p>
<p>No Laws But Our Own</p>
<p>Cold Fire</p>
<p>Non Nobis Domine</p>
<p>As the conversation between Shay and Haytham ended, the ship sailed further out to sea and the background faded into the loading screen. Blue, blue and more blue.</p>
<p>"Incredible! Who knew Shay had that kind of potential." Violet mused before I switched the Animus Omega off. I traced a finger across the diagram of the phantom blade taped beside my sticky notes. What a work of art in itself.</p>
<p>"I have everything I need to complete our assignment here," Berg conversed with Violet who was leaning onto a trash box right outside my workstation.</p>
<p>As I approached them, Violet got up and had one more request for me. "One last job, Numbskull. We need you to upload Shay's story." One last job before they eliminate me?</p>
<p>"To Helix?" I questioned, "I don't think this is like the other content we have put on the Helix in the past..."</p>
<p>"No. Not to Helix. I want some very specific people to see what we have found here." Berg commanded then walked away. I wished that Eagle Vision could have come on just then, show me his motives towards those 'specific people'. But I would collapse of a terrible headache in front of Violet.</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow, "You heard the man. To the basement you go."</p>
<p>I gave a short nod before going on my way. Luckily the communicator had a location pin function which helped with directions around the basement for I had never gone down there before.</p>
<p>My footsteps echoed throughout, made twists and turns along metal tunnels. And Otso Berg had to interrupt the calming silence of the basement, "To reward your services to me, I am granting you Level 3 security access. From this point on, no doors will be closed to you."</p>
<p>That was weird... They had been awarding me with higher security access all through the week. Awarding me for whatever reason, I have no idea. Or could it be that they didn't want to kill me after all? Allowing me entrance to every section of this building on the day itself. I could only say, "Thank you..."</p>
<p>He continued, but changed the subject, "In the distant past, the Assassins had a noble goal — that of peace. But over the centuries, that goal eroded into a far more dangerous one: Freedom."</p>
<p>As if on cue, the lights immediately went out, my communicator shut down as well. The whole place was shrouded in darkness and what creeped me out was the fact that lizards could approach me even before I could catch a glance at them. "Shit! What's going on now?"</p>
<p>It wasn't dark for long before the red emergency lights came on.</p>
<p>"There! Just follow the lights and you'll be set." Violet came in. My heartbeat unknowingly sped up, filling the tunnels with yet another sound. "I promise you won't die if you follow the bright lights."</p>
<p>The lights were glaringly different from the darkness I was surrounded in earlier. I picked up my pace, the sense of danger surrounding the basement growing every second. Are they going to kill me here, or am I just being paranoid?</p>
<p>"Please hurry Numbskull! It all comes down to this!" Why were they so jittery and worried about this? I don't think that it would have any monetary value for Abstergo if it isn't uploaded to the Helix. For 'specific people'? Berg's own Templar blackmail? I needed my files in the communicator to double-check if that were true.</p>
<p>I repeatedly clicked the 'on' button of the communicator, praying that it would come on. It lit up once more and I heaved a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Berg contacted me, "Your communicator should work now." I nodded in happy agreement, scrolling through the files silently. "The Assassin Brotherhood still exists today, and they remain dedicated to their foolish cause. I am a Templar Knight. I protect the world from the Assassins."</p>
<p>I took the platform down into the mass of technology below. If I heard this declaration from him a few days ago, I would thank him for 'protecting the world from the Assassins'. But now I know better. I know what I want. It is the freedom of choice and I will make sure it will never be taken away from humanity.</p>
<p>"Today, you have helped me fulfill this role. Please, restore the servers." Definitely Templar blackmail. He confirmed it for himself, I didn't even need to look for clues. I now see the Templars of the 21st century in a negative light. As I navigated the maze of servers, I reflected. Do I really want to do this? Help them do whatever they want? It might be a ripple effect where I fix the servers, then allowing them to carry out their plans — the blackmail.</p>
<p>Before I knew it, I had reached the main server. All I had to do was to repair it. My fingers hovered right in front of the screen. Almost touching, but not yet.</p>
<p>I wouldn't. I couldn't. <em>I won't help them.</em></p>
<p>Ignoring my own mental struggle, I pushed through and fixed it anyway. The joy associated with moving the concentric circles from before was now replaced with a deep frustration. If only I knew what that decision cost me later. Looking back, I don't regret this for it gave me a path that would not have opened up for me if I had not done what they had needed.</p>
<p>The screen dimmed, and lit up again. My eyes snapped up to the screen, eager for whatever evidence I could keep to remind myself of how different the Templars are right now compared to in Shay's time.</p>
<p>An unfamiliar voice started, "<em>Otso Berg. The big star of the Animi Training Program. Show me what you've got, you arrogant prick!"</em></p>
<p><em>"If you insist, Master Cross." </em>So... his name was Cross. <em>The scuffle of violent combat was then heard in the background. Heavy blows exchanged.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"I believe that my training will soon be complete. Wouldn't you agree?" The other only gave a loud burst of laughter. "What's so funny?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I was wrong about you." He paused, as if to examine Berg again, "You're not arrogant, you're just deeply fucking stupid!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh?" Berg said with a tone of voice, almost challenging his superior.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cross declared, "Your body, your mind, they're not yours anymore, you understand? All you have left are the voices."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't suffer from your condition. My Animus sessions were carefully –"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"No, no, no! My voices are ghosts. Dead. So they can only ever say the same things over and over and over and </em>over<em>. But the ones in your head will </em>never die<em>. And they own you now."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>But Berg stood firm to his ground, "I am the Order's humble servant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He gave up, "You're not even a person anymore! You're a tool, a weapon, a plaything!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're done here." More sounds of a scuffle were heard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And in their glorious New World Order, there won't be any room for broken toys like us!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A door slammed shut.</em>
</p>
<p>I knew it. I knew the Templars never cared. They just threw people away when they did not have any need for them anymore. That was why I was against using human subjects to test the Helix system combined with the Animus. I had pretty much gotten the short end of the stick with the Bleeding Effect now settled in and a brain that goes off topic every now and then.</p>
<p><em>'Your body, your mind... They're not yours anymore, you understand?' </em>Those phrases he declared still haunt my mind. '<em>You're not even a person anymore! You're a tool, a weapon, a plaything!' </em>These perfectly described how 21st century Templars treated their members and associates. The sad reality of... reality.</p>
<p><em>'New World Order' </em>No more freedom. <em>'Broken toys like us' </em>those with Bleeding Effect from the Animus.</p>
<p>I will find my own way — I took a breath to steel my nerves — and not be so desperate as to look up to mad scientists like Warren Vidic as family, like Cross did.</p>
<p>"You have exceeded my every expectation. Use that terminal to upload Shay's story to the Assassin network." Was that a compliment from Berg? He never seemed like one to dish out praises to anyone at all. <em>Everything will be fine... I just have to do this. It will all be over soon, just help them do weird things and I will be done.</em> Up the lift we must go...</p>
<p>Berg came at it again, "The modern day Assassins are weak. It is only a matter of time before I catch the last of them, and <em>kill them</em>."</p>
<p>I froze at the terminal. No, I can't stop here- something ominous may happen. It just seemed safe to assume that something almost otherworldly had happened at this very terminal before. <em>I have to go through with this. Don't you remember the Nike advertisement: Just Do It. </em></p>
<p><b>Uploading Data</b><br/><b>———</b>———</p>
<p>The file played while uploading. I caught a few scenes as the frames flew by. Shay and Liam, Shay going to Lisbon, Shay running from the Assassins...</p>
<p>"But it is <em>not enough</em> for them to die."</p>
<p>Hope slammed the door into 'my' face.</p>
<p>"I want them to know how weak they truly are, and I want everyone to see them <em>suffer</em>. So on the day they finally meet me, they will welcome the death I offer them." As Berg talked, it went on. Shay killing Adéwalé, Chevalier, Kesegowaase, Hope and — the cherry that topped the cake of pain — Liam. Every time I saw him kill someone, a wave of pain and guilt encapsulated me. Like seeing my own deepest, darkest memories play out in front of me. Maybe I had gone so far down the rabbit hole of his memories that they had become embedded in mine.</p>
<p>And Crazy Berg lives up to his name- "My plan is in motion. I have no further demands to be placed upon you."</p>
<p>I let out a loud stream of air through my nose, grateful that some semblance of freedom from Berg was returned to me. After the upload was complete, I instantly turned away from the screen and walked away.</p>
<p>"However, Shay's story is not complete. I would ask that you see it through to the end."</p>
<p>My voice shaky and heart rate increasing, I stuttered out a resigned, "Yes."</p>
<p>Violet added, "I am super impressed, Numbskull. You really came through for us. And before you ask, yes, I'm also a Templar. Have been for years." Somehow, I almost pitied the other Templars that had to deal with her for the "years" that she had been with them. They shouldn't go for such annoying people.</p>
<p>The smell of dirty and unused basement was everywhere. Metal and glass echoed the whirring of cooling fans. I looked down, careful not to step on some wires as the red light was the only thing that illuminated the way ahead. "There's still one last chunk of Shay's data left to explore. It's a bit of a trip, but I think you should see it."</p>
<p>Back up at my workstation, Violet was standing at the ready. "Once you go back to finish Shay's story, your life is never going to be the same afterwards. You should finish any outstanding business before entering your Animus." Her eyes darted around, head turning, as if looking for eavesdroppers. Who would listen in anyway? Random Assassins following a Templar and a random Abstergo employee?</p>
<p>"It's okay." I replied but internally, I was — what was the word — frustrated at everything being plainly directed at me, for me to hear, but still too cryptic for anything to make any sense out of it.</p>
<p>So far, nothing bad has really happened, other than the awkward revelations of being Templars seeming very last-minute. I can only suspect that my boss Melanie Lemay is one too. What could it be? When would they end me? I still had one last stretch in the Animus to complete. And I could only hope for the best.</p>
<p>QXNzYXNzaW5hdGlvbg0K</p>
<p>For the first time, it was I who contacted Violet and not the other way round. "I'm done with that fragmented memory. Do you need me to do anything else?"</p>
<p>"Ah! Just the right time," she replied with a hint of a smile in her tone, "Come up to Melanie's office."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>There was a pause. "Just come up, you'll see."</p>
<p><em>What's up? What could it be? Is this where they are going to kill me? If it is, it isn't a very good location. </em>Panic coursed through. I have told myself, again and again, to hope for the best. Personally, I felt that there was no use to dwell on the bleak past or future, only think about the possible present circumstances. I know how people disapprove of my tendency to imagine and draw up different scenarios in my head, but it is just there. I'm not going to change myself for someone else.</p>
<p>With the receptionist stationed right outside the CCO's office on a toilet break, the whole level was quiet. What  made it so was the sliding glass doors of the office blocking out the loud chatter I saw Ms. Lemay, Violet and Berg having.</p>
<p>Was I supposed to just go in, possibly intruding in on their conversation? My question was answered by Ms. Lemay beckoning me to come in with her free hand, the other holding a glass of red wine.</p>
<p>I walked in with a confused expression on my face, "So... what did you need me for?"</p>
<p>Violet only smiled, I couldn't see Berg behind me. Ms. Lemay started, "It is my pleasure and privilege to welcome you up today." I wanted to ask more, but shut up.</p>
<p>"Gotta hand it to you Numbskull, you proved to be more than a simple research monkey." Violet slightly raised her glass as if to give a toast to me.</p>
<p>I turned to face Otso Berg as he spoke, "The data you have extracted from Shay Cormac's memories has served us well." He walked closer, "Shay's story is a message. One that says when threatened, what an Assassin truly wants is not freedom but order."</p>
<p>I couldn't comprehend whatever was going on enough to defend the Assassins. There was too much. This didn't seem like a sacrificial ritual, they didn't want to kill me. I almost wished that they would have killed me instead, saving me from whatever event that they have talked about but never really revealed.</p>
<p>Ms. Lemay walked into my line of vision, continuing whatever Berg had said, "And we represent the highest Order there is." Templars. Their 'New World Order' as mentioned by Cross.</p>
<p>"Whatever you learned from your Animus only scratches the surface. We have existed since before recorded human history and have recently been reborn, disguised as Abstergo Industries-"</p>
<p>"-And Entertainment"</p>
<p>"You have crossed the threshold and your eyes have been opened. You have seen the world for what it truly is." In his deeper voice, it seemed more ominous.</p>
<p>Violet's excited voice cut the tension, "There's no turning back now. We've got big plans for you!" So the 'big plans' was what she was so excited for the whole time.</p>
<p>"The Father of Understanding guided you to us. And for that, we are grateful." Even though I desperately wanted to ask who the Father of Understanding was to actual confirmed Templars, I kept my mouth sealed. This was just too much to handle. "The test of your true worth begins now. And it begins with a choice."</p>
<p>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ms. Lemay put her wine onto the table and brought back a small box. She opened it, revealing a Templar ring, "Join us, and a bright future will be all yours." WHAT... So this was what it was all about. Making me a... — out of all their choices, even a simple promotion — a Templar? Why had I not thought about this before? There were just things I could never have predicted.</p>
<p>"Refuse," Berg pulled out a gun. What in the world... Of course Templars would bring a gun round with them everywhere. Especially one that killed that guy that irritated his daughter. I will never forget that moment of cruelty and it seems like whatever Berg is about to do would never let me forgive him.</p>
<p>"Join us, Amanda Caddel, join us for a future with order." My heart thrummed in my chest. What is choice when threatened at gunpoint?</p>
<p>The world exploded into blue and I flinched. </p>
<p>The enraged red of Berg's figure held his gun higher, pointing it straight at my temple. Violet seemed disappointed at my show of weakness by flinching. But there was no mistaking what the vision showed me, red figures against the faded blue background, wanting to harm me. An innocent. At least I think I was. I blinked furiously, attempting to make the Eagle Vision to disappear. It didn't work, the heavy thumps of my heart accelerating.</p>
<p>What could I do? The simplest way out of this would be to get shot and die, that way I wouldn't have to deal with whatever life threw at me anymore. Alternatively, I could agree and join them. The thought itself sent shudders up my spine. <em>'Join the enemy! Socialise with the red people and become one of them! It would be fun.' </em>I have my values aligned with the Assassins and a simple induction into the Templars would never take that away.</p>
<p>Do it. Say no. Refuse them... And let the rest of the world deal with their shit? No thank you.</p>
<p>But it would be so very easy to utter a single word and never have to care for anything anymore. It wouldn't affect anyone with my parents dead, few friends and an off-the-grid older sister --- whom I suppose is dead and would not like to get my hopes up only for them to be dashed later.</p>
<p>Those thoughts were all too self-centered. There would be other people, people that I do not know and have never met before, that would eventually get tangled up with the Templars and their delusions about having complete order. Thinking through again, I realised most would already have interacted with the Templars through Abstergo and its massive web of business connections.</p>
<p>"Make your choice," Berg demanded, "Now."</p>
<p>I continued to stand in silence for a few seconds before muttering, "Um..."</p>
<p>Violet was clearly annoyed with me, "Speak up."</p>
<p>"I am... honoured to be... presented with this" — I frowned slightly, trying to find the word to describe the dilemma I'm in while not offending anyone here — "opportunity. I feel inclined to accept it... but-"</p>
<p>"There's something holding you back?" Ms. Lemay prompted.</p>
<p>I nodded hesitantly. <em>Could this be my way out? Neither a yes nor a no, joining the Templars nor a certain death</em>. I preferred not to choose anyway.</p>
<p>She turned around to Violet and Berg, getting them together for a whispered discussion. Through their fast whispering, I caught a few words. 'Under orders', 'useful', 'information'. There was always the possibility that they were talking about being under orders to capture some useful Assassin for information. But I knew they were talking about me. About them being under orders to do something to me, kill me. Me being useful... like a 'tool' to them as Cross described, for information. Certain death seemed better than being used for information.</p>
<p>After numerous morbid thoughts ran through my head, Violet turned around, "Okay Numbskull, We'll give you some time to decide. No worries. Just come back with your decision. A good one."</p>
<p>I swallowed, "Okay... See you in time." I walked out of the room, glass doors sliding closed behind me.</p>
<p>Faint male shouting was heard through the glass doors. Seems like it doesn't actually block out all sound. "We needed her. What were you doing letting her go?"</p>
<p>Ms. Lemay retorted, "You <em>need</em> her. What are you going to do with a dead body? Send it to the Assassins through the mail? Use your brain. You agreed as well." I wanted so badly to turn back, to barge in and see the argument in all its glory. Luckily, I stopped myself from doing it but not after turning ninety-degrees and catching an enraged Berg out of the corner of my eye.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? You've been like that since yesterday... All deep in thought and now aware of anything else. Plus, I can't help you if you don't tell me anything."</p>
<p>"I'm fine. I just need some time alone." Alex nodded in agreement and walked away. After getting some coffee in a tumbler and finding a spot on one of the beanbags on the level, I started to set my thoughts in order. But it didn't last long before someone tried to sneak up on me. <em>Why... Can't people just let me be on my own?</em> I unconsciously bit my lips. I didn't turn to face her, "Why are you here? I said I needed to be alone."</p>
<p>"Don't lie and say something's not fine. There is something." She put her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to console me but I shrugged it away.</p>
<p>"Why are you trying to help me? You've only known me for a few days and the same goes for me. Why do you <em>care</em>?"</p>
<p>Alex seemed deep in thought for a while before replying, "There's this person who told me that making connections is important-"</p>
<p>"Then the person who told you that should have the common sense to tell you not to just stick to one person. What if that person just... disappears from your life? What are you going to do?" I paused, "Making connections is spreading out a web of them and not just sticking to one very vulnerable person."</p>
<p>She looked at me funny, "You're talking about yourself, aren't you?  Why do you think you would disappear."</p>
<p>"I didn't say I was talking about myself. Just leave me alone."</p>
<p>I knew deep in me that I have my values aligned with the Brotherhood and not the Templars. A simple induction and letting me rise their ranks will never change that. As I felt the same blue in the snarky barista as in Alex, I knew just the way to do it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I put my pen on paper.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a crazy week. My eyes have been opened. I've been offered a place among the Templar Order, to continue the fight against Assassins. I feel an obligation to accept, or am I just afraid to refuse? They've given me time to think it over.</em>
</p>
<p>With that, I closed my more public record book and added a mental note in my head. <em>And I shall make the most out of the time they gave me to think for I fear that it may be the last time things would be so simple.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally posted in three parts over three weeks so it may have turned out a little too chopped up when I put them together here...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What I have in mind now was a great idea. A terrible one for sure, all of my ideas were. But the big question was... <em>Will it work?</em></p><p><em>Will they agree to it? What if they don't? </em>It's something I was passionate about so I won't stop. <em>What if they refuse? And if they aren't convinced, what could I do to make them see? To let me do it?</em></p><p>After the big glass sliding doors of the compound closed behind me, I didn't head straight to the elevator, to my workstation. Instead, I sat at one of the benches nearer to where the coffee counter was. It was mostly uneventful, just people walking around as I faded into the background. Sitting, waiting, watching.</p><p>But he was an exception. He kept glancing at me through the crowd, subtle body language showing how uncomfortable he was with my presence. Then Alex strolled in. She waved at the barista but he was still taking his time to narrow his eyes at me. I immediately averted my eyes with the hope that she wouldn't see me. Not long after, I felt the breeze of her blue aura getting closer. Why wouldn't she leave me alone? Wasn't bugging me yesterday enough?</p><p>I wanted her away. Make sure she would not interfere with whatever I needed to do later. Sending a glare her way, I made the message clear. <em>Do not come close. Don't approach me.</em></p><p>After most people have gone and the line at the stall was gone, I approached him. "Can I... talk to you for a sec?" He stared at me for a moment, possibly judging me with how crazy it sounded. A random office worker approaching a random barista? Sounds about right. I cocked my head in the direction of an abandoned hallway, the abandoned hallway where I knew the camera had short-circuited. "Meet me there then."</p><p>After he came, I started first. "You do know that you're a favourite target of the Sigma team, right Shaun?" At the mention of Sigma Team, he stepped forward.</p><p>"Who are you."</p><p>I ignored him, "I will not let her do the job she was sent here to do—"</p><p>"Who—"</p><p>"Listen to me." I snapped, my temper shorter than usual, "I met her a few days ago and she wormed into the hole left in my heart after I lost my older sister. I care for her, even though I would never admit it to her face, and I would not put her in risk so I wouldn't lose another sister. No arguments. I will do her job whether you like it or not." I took a breath before answering his persistent question, "I'm Amanda Caddel."</p><p>His eyes flickered with recognition. Why would he recognise me from name? Am I that infamous within the Brotherhood? "Isabelle's sister? You don't look much like her."</p><p>"...You know her?"</p><p>"Yes. For all you know I could be one of the friends that she goes out so frequently that she never really goes back home."</p><p>My heart picked up the pace when he spoke about her in present tense. "No. It can't be. She's disappeared. <em>Dead</em>." My voice became a frantic whisper, unlike the determined one from before.</p><p>"So she never told you? I guess that's why you're here."</p><p>"What hasn't she told me? That you're her boyfriend or something?" I couldn't stand him. "You're lying. She's dead." I turned my back and walked away, hands clammy.</p><p>A hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and advanced, not letting me walk away.</p><p>I didn't think. Just stared at the figure and immediately engaged in combat. Blows were exchanged, getting more aggressive by the second. It was not long before I started kicking dust up. The figure froze. It was then I could use my brain and tell that it was Shay Cormac — standing here in an abandoned alley of the 21st century? What was he doing here.</p><p>I extended an arm and tried to touch him. Was he real? I took a step closer, but he just faded out of existence. Not again.</p><p>"What were you trying to do, fighting the air like that? Very good sparring partners, aren't they."</p><p>I put up a hand to silence Shaun. But he continued.</p><p>"Oh now you're ignoring me. Are you talking to some invisible person you fought just now? If you did congratulations you're cra-"</p><p>"I know what this is. I was part of the team that worked on the Helix. I recently went through some colonial Templar's memories." Shaun seemed a little more concerned. A little. "The Helix is designed to minimise the Bleeding Effect but there are still a few who still succumb to it."</p><p>"Like you. Great."</p><p>"Yes. Like me. I was required to study Animus subjects to get a sense of what the Bleeding effect was like so as to complete my job. Do you think I'm ignorant?"</p><p>He bit his lip, "Your job. You work for Abstergo. You know about the Brotherhood. What's to stop you from working with the Templars?"</p><p>He beat me to it.</p><p>"Nothing. Nothing's stopping you. Templars, sent by the upper echelons to approach us and gain Assassin trust. With your sister in the Brotherhood it just makes us more likely to trust you. You pretend to think she's dead, another ploy. They're smart, I will give them that, but I won't fall for it."</p><p>He has a point. But I was desperate. Very desperate. I couldn't let her be in danger.</p><p>"Oh did you want me to say 'We work in the dark to serve the light'? I am not an Assassin."</p><p>"Well you would."</p><p>"Do I look like I would? It's such a dick move." I took a pause, "What do I need to give you to show that you trust me, because I have my trust in the Brotherhood's tenets."</p><p>"No. You are lying. Even if you have the information for me I will not fall prey to the Templar's tactics."</p><p>I looked down in disappointment but snapped my head back up with resignation a split second after. "Fine. Suit yourself. Think that I'm sent to be a Templar spy, whatever. I trust the foundation of the Brotherhood and not that of the Templars. It will be what drives me." I paused, "Don't forget that."</p><p>There was that. I walked away. For sure this time.</p><p>I always wonder, always hope. Asking questions and coming up with absurd theories. But there is never a guaranteed outcome when I'm just <em>hoping </em>for something to happen. Taking action is the only way to change pathways, make history with your actions. After a lifetime of being kept from the truth, I'm ready to put my life on the line and change my world for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2013</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The notification chime of a new email prompted Amanda Caddel to look up from her notes on Subject 16 and check her designated computer. For a few foolish seconds, she hoped it was her older sister that went off the grid around a year ago but it turned out to be more data for her project. She was slated to work on Subjects 16 and 17 while other people did 1 to 15. It was a relatively small team compared to the others working on medical products. Amanda clicked on the email to reveal whatever Diana had just sent her. Information regarding Subject 17, interesting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Amanda,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I got these all from the Abstergo logs they kept on each subject. You just do the usual with the information and then we'll see what we can do with it. Have fun.</em>
</p>
<p>After skimming through the documents, She started with the videos. They're mostly taken by the surveillance cameras implanted in the room, which were plentiful and covered every inch of the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"AAAAAAH!" Subject Seventeen --- Desmond Miles --- shot up to a sitting position on the Animus in the middle of the room, wheezing.</p>
<p>The man --- presumably Warren Vidic, the one in charge of all the Animus procedures --- sneered at the lady across, "I told you he'd be fine."</p>
<p>Desmond rolled over, clutching his stomach, muttering something incomprehensible.</p>
<p>"Now, now, I just saved your life-"</p>
<p>Desmond let his legs dangle from the side of the Animus, "Save my life?! You kidnapped me. You strapped me into that... thing."</p>
<p>The Scientist instantly corrected him, "Animus. It's an Animus." Then promptly strolled away.</p>
<p>"I don't even know you people, why are you doing this to me?"</p>
<p>"You've got information we need, Mr. Miles." His voice was starting to get on Amanda's nerves.</p>
<p>"Information? I'm a bartender for Christ's sake. What do you want me to do, teach you how to mix a martini?"</p>
<p>Vidic walked back to Desmond, "We know who you are. What you are."</p>
<p>"I- don't know what you're talking about." Desmond looked away.</p>
<p>"Don't play coy with me, there isn't time. You're an <em>Assassin</em> and whether you realise it or not, you've got something that my employers want," He put his hand on Desmond's head, "locked away in that head of yours."</p>
<p>"But I'm not an Assassin --- not anymore." He slumped.</p>
<p>"Yes," Vidic drawled out the word, "Your file indicated as much. Something about an escape, most fortunate for us."</p>
<p>Desmond didn't know what to do. This man, knew one of his most guarded secrets and maybe more. He knew that there was no escape, this situation told him as much. "What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>"For you to do as you're told," He spat, "The Animus will help us locate what we need. Once we have it, you'll be free to go."</p>
<p>"I am NOT going back in there."</p>
<p>"Then we'll induce a coma and continue our work. When we're done you'll be left to die." Vidic stopped pacing around the room and stared back at Desmond, "Truth be told, the only reason you're still conscious is because this approach saves us time."</p>
<p>Desmond rolled his eyes, "You're insane."</p>
<p>"So what is it Mr. Miles, live or die?"</p>
<p>There was no reply from the resigned test subject.</p>
<p>"Lie down." To which Desmond did as told. "A wise decision."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Amanda didn't understand the fuss about being an 'Assassin'. It seemed more than the usual noun used for people who went around just killing others, it seemed more of a position that Desmond once held.</p>
<p>Her loud typing tapered off as her flow of thought gradually stopped. Perhaps a visit to the washroom would help her a little. Her half finished notes... weren't the most professional—</p>
<p>
  <em>Notes:</em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Please read through before sending to Diana. Don't want her and upper management to see the unrelated things I have in here.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Focus: The Bleeding Effect</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Hallucinations (Clay definitely had it, screaming at ghosts around the empty room. Desmond... not sure.)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Mood swings??? (Desmond was disturbingly peaceful, always replied with one-word answers or nothing at all)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Subject 16</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Clay Kaczmarek</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Death by </em>
  <em>suicide</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Have always felt his mind deteriorating</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Very... vocal about his thoughts. (Especially about Lucy Stillman and Dr. Vidic)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Subject 17</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Desmond Miles</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Became Sample 17 after his death</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Not aware of Bleeding Effect until the end (Eagle Vision... not sure what he saw on the walls)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Though he spoke in his ancestors language, I don't think he noticed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Also see 'disturbingly peaceful' ^ (kind of like a wound-up spring ready to kick back anytime)<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vidic is an asshole. I'm happy he died in 2012. Thank you whoever that killed him, nature included. Stillman was just plain mean to Clay, I don't like her though she was kind of nice to Desmond.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>_Page Break_</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Isabelle, I miss you. I have always relied on you but I guess that I do have to do things on my own now without an older sister to help me. Please come back... Where are you?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Emails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>From: Violet<br/>To: Amanda Caddel<br/>Date/Time: 10 Nov 2014 5:03pm<br/>Subject: Your decision<br/>Cc: Melanie Lemay, Juhani Otso Berg</p><p>Meet us at Level 3. Run up here.<br/>We have already given you the weekend to think about it.<br/>Get your thoughts in line because this is your only chance.</p><p>- - -</p><p>From: Unknown<br/>To: Shaun Hastings<br/>Date/Time: 10 Nov 2014 9:45pm<br/>Subject: Choice</p><p>I don't care if you still think I'm a Templar sent to garner the Assassin's trust and have me as a double agent of some sorts. I will still send the relevant information regardless of whether you want it or not. Take it or leave it. I'm doing this because I know who you sent into to do the work I'm going to do for you and I will not put her at risk. Suit yourself.</p><p>Isabelle is dead. She's gone. I'm not<br/>pretending</p><p>-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Profile + Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Amanda Caddel</p>
<p>Date Of Birth: 21 Dec 1989</p>
<p>Sex: F</p>
<p>Nationality: Canadian</p>
<p>Profession: Helix Analyst</p>
<p>Notes:<br/>Amanda is one of the unsung heroes of Abstergo Entertainment. She was part of the small team that developed the last bits of the Helix system, polishing it so that it can be used safety in the offices. Even though her memory research did not become a product, she tirelessly searched through memories and gave us more insight into the happenings of the past.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Clearance approved-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amanda is the one of the Templars best agents. She prefers the sword and dagger combination that Shay favoured. There have been rumours of a promotion into the Sigma team for her — under the leadership of Berg where she will help to eradicate Assassins. Meanwhile, to keep up public pretence, she will continue to work on the Helix.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Surprisingly, she hasn't been diagnosed with the Bleeding Effect. One would think she would have contracted it long ago considering the amount of time she spent experimenting with the Helix system on herself, refusing to use subjects to aid her work. It's a miracle she's sane after messing with the Animus — a modification went wrong could have easily brought about her death.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take note about talking to her about using human subjects to experiment on. Every single one of her experiments end up with her testing on herself. She is against such methods and we must change her view on that so as to not lose her when she receives more information on our development in Madrid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-M. L.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P. S. Violet likes to call her 'numbskull'.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Name: Amanda Caddel</p>
<p>DOB: 21 December 1989</p>
<p>Sex: F</p>
<p>Things to note:</p>
<p>Amanda is a Templar. Her loyalty to them is questionable (and vice versa). She sends intelligence over to the Assassins. Whether she is trustworthy is yet to be confirmed.</p>
<p>She has a sister, Isabelle Caddel, who is now with Gavin's crew. A stubborn woman just like Isabelle.</p>
<p>Amanda used the Animus system under the orders of Abstergo management to relive Shay Cormac's memories and therefore now has the bleeding effect. The Templars will definitely use her newfound skills to their advantage.</p>
<p>
  <em>R. C. — Shaun is just being a little too paranoid on this. I understand where he comes from but everything Amanda has given us have been proven true. For now, we can trust her and use the information against the Templars when appropriate. We don't want to expose the fact that we have extra knowledge of things happening before the time is ripe.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Diana was stopped in her tracks by a voice calling out to her. "Hey, could you help us sort the new database entries for a sec?" Rebecca informed, "We're going on a supply run."</p>
<p>"Sure, I'll help."</p>
<p>A grin made its way to Rebecca's face, "Thanks. We won't have to hear Shaun complain about the food anymore—"</p>
<p>She was promptly cut off by Shaun, "You don't want to continue eating expired canned beans, do you? Hurry up."</p>
<p>Once they were out of earshot, Diana laughed fondly at their antics. Ever since she was allocated to work with these two a while ago — a team consisting of three as per usual standards — their bickering had grown on her. It usually consisted of ridiculously nonsensical things like whether you should put milk or cereal first. Nothing stopped Diana from secretly shipping them behind their backs.</p>
<p>She pulled over an abandoned chair from the corner of the room and sat on it, then began her work while the two were away. It wasn't hard, it was just to read through the entries and sort them by alphabetical order, time in the past if it applied and affiliations. Monotonous office work if anyone ever asked.</p>
<p>There were those that she skimmed through for a good laugh at Shaun's passive-aggressive tone and Rebecca's comments. Some others she read in-depth for more insight into a certain subject. Of course, she could always check the database for information but it never hurt to read a little more while doing it. She had almost finished sorting through and got up from the chair for a little stretch. They hadn't come back from their grocery run yet, probably went to get more items for Rebecca's tinkering.</p>
<p>After she got back to workimg on the databases, she came across a rather peculiar one. It wasn't a dead Assassin, or an important historical figure. It was about a citizen, inextricably tangled up in the war of Assassins and Templars.</p>
<p>Staring at the screen, a small gasp came out of her mouth. How could it be...? Amanda Caddel, a relatively reserved fresh-graduate who never really showed her stand in things. Someone who kept quiet at the mention of family — a missing sister, she revealed once. The missing sister being Isabelle, one if the best agents she'd heard rumours of.</p>
<p>Amanda, who experimented on herself so much that she eventually succumbed to the bleeding effect. Why did she join the Templars? Why did she even care to send information over to the Assassins? No matter what the answers to those questions were, Diana was grateful that Amanda hadn't become her outright enemy.</p>
<p>Still gaping at the screen, she didn't hear the footsteps that signified the duo's return.</p>
<p>"Why are you staring? Did the weird-looking anime boy finally kiss his <em>boyfriend?</em>"</p>
<p>Rebecca playfully slapped Shaun, "Hey! Don't spoil it for me. It's okay to be gay, you know."</p>
<p>"It's not accepted in society."</p>
<p>"We are not 'society'. 'Society' doesn't fight in this shadowy war we're engaged in. Think about it." Rebecca had a point. "Okay back to you, Diana. What did you see? Shaun's secret stash of weird files?"</p>
<p>An "I don't keep such things-" in the back was cut off by Diana's reply, "Databases." A nod from Shaun to elaborate. "Amanda Caddel, I saw her entry. I knew her."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END :D</p>
<p>Would you like to see another version of this but set during Black Flag or do you want Isabelle/Diana/Alex's adventures now that I have sort of established them...<br/>Currently, I'm working on a fic based on Forsaken (you know... the book that is like Haytham's little diary) and I love the characters so much [save Reginald Birch-  he's terrible]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the errors...<br/>There's another version from Wattpad and that's the one I'm currently editing- REWRITING<br/>The rewritten version will be posted here once I'm done with it :D</p><p>Hope you like it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>